The House of Hades
by The Future Is Bright
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are gone. And a new propecy has been told. This time about the son of Hades. Nico is in trouble, because he knows info that no one else knows.. Except his sister Bianca. Gaea has given him a deal.. A soul for a soul and how will Nico react? Well you will just have to read to find out! I am not that good at summaries, I know. But hey I gave it a shot :P
1. Nico (Glad I'm back?)

Nico

**Nico felt useless.**

He had been stupid enough to go to Tartanous and he never would have come back if he hadn't gone through the doors of death himself. It was painful. Never seeing the light, revenge filling your ears. He wanted to kill Percy. He had still held a grudge about Bianca and his chest filled with pain. Anything in sight would be blamed for the death of his sister. All those monsters tortured him by mocking and getting into his brain. He felt angry and unsure.

After that, he couldn't remember. Light danced in his eyes whenever he saw a weapon, ad after all those years (that's what it felt to him) he learned that only revenge would get you where you want to go.

And Nico had to learn that the hard way.

In the bronze jar, it felt as if he was a ghost. Mourning and begging for peace. He understood how the ghosts felt, being trapped in the underworld.. No food, no enjoyment, and just being used like a chess pawn.

Once they are gathered by the enemy, another one moves in.

Ad he was pretty sure those other ones where the ones from the prophecy of seven.

His dad is ashamed of him. He felt it. Not like Hades was proud of him before the quest. And his friends treated him like a puppy. The would sweet talk him, (props to Piper) feed him as if he were a baby, and even gave him alone time. (He wasn't that angry about the last one.)

And that's why he looked himself in his cabin.

_Its not my fault. Hades somehow made me do it. The gods tricked me. _ He though as he runned his hand on his black sword. IN the metallic light he saw someone. A person showed with a dark glimmer around the person.

He had dark hair, pale skin, with deep dark eyes that dug in its skull. His hair was untamed and if it wasn't because of that green tint to the eyes, then Nico could have sworn it was him.

_Do you know this guy?_

A scratching voice whispered in his ear with a mocking tone.

He'd recognize it anywhere.


	2. Nico (A soul for a soul)

Last time on House of Hades:

_He though as he runned his hand on his black sword. IN the metallic light he saw someone. A person showed with a dark glimmer around the person. He had dark hair, pale skin, with deep dark eyes that dug in its skull. His hair was untamed and if it wasn't because of that green tint to the eyes, then Nico could have sworn it was him._ "_Do you know this guy?"_ _A scratching voice whispered in his ear with a mocking tone. _ _He'd recognize it anywhere._

Nico

"Gaea." He said, immediately jumping from the cushy bed and getting ready for any attack about to come. He felt a stab of pain through his stomach as he lifted up the sword.

_Yes…_

Gaea said more slowly and sure.

She was awakening more quickly.

"That's me." Nico realized looking deeper into the reflection.

_Nice try. That is you, but not right now. No, this is how you will be after I have awakened and your quest fails._

Nico shook his head. "We will succeed." He said unsure. He bit his lip while Gaea said the next thing.

_Look at it again._

Nico hesitated but a force made his eyes concentrate on the blade.

The image had changed. There was a boy that had black hair like the other image. Except this teen had his hair covering a mischievous smile. A warm glow decorated around the guy. But Nico felt that coldness passed over him. His eyes were black and glittering as if he won a battle.

Even though this one was for sure a happier version of Nico, it had something to it. But Nico couldn't quite put a finger on it.

_I could make your life better, Nico._

When Gaea said those words, it felt like an ice shard pinning through his body.

However, Nico just HAD to be curious. He tilted his head to the side and lowered the blade.

"How?" He asked, full of regret.

_Right now, Percy and Annabeth are down there, I could kill them, but no. I still need them. But you can give me a soul for a soul. Bianco is down there. I could give her to you, alive._

Nico stepped back tripping on a shoelace and fell onto the floor. He scrambled up, embarrassed.

Nico couldn't help it but he thought about having Bianca back, her reassuring smile and superior attitude, would make his life complete.

But he also thought about the soul in return.

"Who do you want…a-a-as a s-soul?" Nico stammbered his eyes widening with every word.

_I want Jason. Jason Grace._

Nico found himself gripping the sword as if he were considering the idea.

But that can't happen. Can it?


End file.
